This invention relates generally to control devices and in particular those adapted for use in a condition responsive mechanism to select a set-point temperature therefor.
In some refrigeration systems, such as a room air conditioner or the like for instance, various condition responsive mechanisms are utilized to control the operation of such refrigeration systems. These condition responsive mechanisms generally include switch means for energizing and deenergizing various electrical components of the refrigeration system, and such switch means are actuated by various types of cold controls having a temperature sensor for sensing the temperature of a given space conditioned by the refrigeration system. Of course, these cold controls can be adjusted so as to be operable in response to a selected set-point temperature for the given space as sensed by the temperature sensor of the cold control. In other words, a control device is adjustably associated with the cold control and manually movable through a preselected temperature range to the selected set-point temperature, and such manual movement of the control device, in effect, adjusts or biases the control device so that it actuates the switch means when the temperature sensor senses the set-point temperature in the given space associated with the refrigeration system. Of course, when actuated, the switch means effects the energization of the electrical components of the refrigeration system so as to effect the air conditioning of the given space. One such condition responsive mechanism utilizing the control device to select the set-point temperature therefor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,214 issued Mar. 7, 1972 to John L. Slonneger.
At least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of such past control devices is believed to be that the operator manually moved it to a set-point temperature but could really never ascertain or correlate the amount of energy expended at such selected set-point temperature to effect the cooling or air conditioning of the given space by the refrigeration system. Due to the recently encountered fuel shortages and the analogous power shortages effected thereby, it is, of course, desirable, if not mandatory, to operate a refrigeration system in its most efficient power consuming mode both from an economy point of view and an ecological stand point.